Let Her Go
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: A different twist on the end of season 7 and beggining of season 8. Jackie gets offered a job and Hyde tells her to take it because he loves her. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And, you let her go. Song-fic. JH. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Her Go**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Heya! Hope you're all doing well. I finally got a chance to finish this chapter and I think I'm pleased with it. This two-shot is based on the song _Let Her Go _by Passenger. This is a twist on the end of season 7 and the beginning on season 8. Enjoy!

* * *

Love is a complicated thing. It can make you feel like you're on top of the world or your flying without wings and nothing could ever rain on your parade. But the same love can make you feel like your heart had just been ripped out of your chest or there will always be a gap in your heart that only one person could fill but they were gone.

There a lot of sayings about love. Like, "if you love somebody set them free and if they really love you they'll come back". Or "'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." And "only know you love her when you let her go."

In love you gotta think not just about yourself but the one you're in love with. The one you love and want to protect. The one you want to make happy and see their beautiful smile creep across their face and you'll feel that warm feeling in your heart because you know you created that. You have to put their needs and happiness first even if it hurts you deeply. Sometimes to love a person, you have to let them go…

* * *

Hyde headed to his old lawn chair in a slow saunter with Jackie following right behind him as Kelso and Fez quickly went up the stairs to listen to their conversation. Hyde just found out that Jackie wasn't in Chicago. She was still here in the small little town of Point Place where everybody knew everybody. Even though she told him that she was gone in a crappy note.

"So Jackie what are you doing here?" Hyde asked, turning around to face her to see her hands were clasped together. "Got something to say to me?"

"Yes," she replied, coming a bit closer as she twisted her hands together awkwardly as if she had something to say or didn't want to believe. "I-I um wanted to say I'm leaving for real this time."

"So…you came back to tell me you're leaving again?" Hyde asked, searching her beautiful face for clarity.

"Yes," Jackie said, her brown eyes set a soft gaze on his face. "But this is goodbye."

Hyde nodded his head slowly, taking everything in. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," he told her before sitting down on his seat. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not. He just wanted to laugh it off. It cushioned the blow.

"Steven," she said, holding her hands out before they hit her legs. "I'm serious." Her voice held gravity and Hyde knew this might be the last time he saw the beautiful Jackie Burkhart for a long time.

Hyde raised his gaze; his blue eyes that were usually hidden by his aviators looked at her face. "Wanna hang out next week?"

Jackie shook her head while she rolled her eyes and held her hands out in a ''Why bother'' sort of way before she turned on her heel. "Gone," she said, heading to the door, her hips swaying as she walked and all that could be heard was her red heels hitting of the basement floor. Jackie stopped when she reached the door, taking a brief moment. She pulled on the hem of her jumper and clasped her hands in front of her. "Unless," she said walking towards Hyde and sat on the edge of the couch, closest to Hyde. "Steven there's something you want to say." Jackie added her hand on her chest as her brown eyes looking deeply into Hyde's blue eyes that weren't hidden with aviators like usual. "In which case I'm listening."

Hyde's head was held high but his blue eyes looked at the floor as he thought about everything carefully. "Yeah," he mused quietly, forming the right words in his head but he paused to rethink everything before sighing mentally. She was better off in Chicago. He studied the curve of her lips, the flutter of her eyelids, and the smoothness of her skin cause who knows when he'll get the chance again. "Have a good trip,"

Jackie's hopeful lit eyes were now overlapped by a cloud of disappointment and sadness. She nodded her head slowly before getting up. "I will," Jackie said slowly, heading towards the door with Hyde watching her, his heart hurting more and more as she got further and further away from him. She picked up her handbag that matched her heels.

As she opened the door they heard Kelso's voice holler from upstairs, "Could you guys stand closer to the vent and talk louder?!"

Jackie rolled her eyes before exiting the door and closing it behind her leaving Hyde behind with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and a very, very heavy heart.

* * *

Charlie's bar was kind of quiet for a Friday evening. All that could be heard was the sounds of a few women from different ages chatting lightly and sharing gossip and the drunken slurs and the clink sound of a ball hitting another ball. But it was still oddly quiet for Friday night.

Hyde sat at the bar with a half empty glass of beer that was cupped tightly in his hands. He stared at it aimlessly while thinking about life and trying to ignore Eric's, Kelso's and Fez's kind words. He knew they were just trying to cheer him up but just one time in his life he would like to mourn.

Hyde knew that Jackie was better off with a good job in Chicago then staying here with him in the small boring town of Point Place. Chicago would have to be more exciting and busier than Point Place. Jackie was going to love it there and Hyde knew that.

A sad sigh escaped his lips and he let his forehead rest in his hand before taking a long sip of his cold beer. Maybe one day he'll make a dream last. But he had no idea what he wanted out of life. He always wanted to do something with music and Jackie motivated him especially when he got the job at his real Dad's office. But now he wasn't sure what he was doing anything for. He wasn't even sure if working at the music store was his dream anymore.

Hyde slowly closed his eyes. All he could see was an image of Jackie on the beach dressed in a coconut bra and a grass skirt, complaining. She had a flower in her dark brown her that flowed perfectly down onto her shoulders. The warm sun shined down on her beautiful, caramel skin that Hyde loved the touch of. Her brown eyes had a soft gaze but it was somewhat firm as her plump lips made an angry pout, which Hyde just wanted to kiss away.

He opened his eyes again. All his life people came and went except for Eric, Kelso, Fez and Donna. But Eric was leaving for Africa tomorrow so there's another one gone. He thought Jackie would be there forever.

_Way to sound like a fucking school girl, _Hyde thought to himself and took another drink of his beer. Geez, why was he being such a baby about this? He was a single man now. He could nail any chick he wanted now.

But he wanted Jackie Beulah Burkhart.

Hyde was lying down on his bed in the dark with his hands collapsed over his chest and his shades were on his nightstand feeling like a waste of space. He stared up at the celling until his eyelids grew heavy and sleep took over him.

Hyde's dream took place on a beach. _The sun was beaming down and you could hear the waves crashing onto the sand. He looked down to see that he was in his jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt on and was bare foot, which made since because he could feel the sand in between his toes._

_The young man turned his head to the left to see a jungle but in front of it was his friends sun bathing and with two empty chairs beside them. He looked in front of him to see a figure of a curvy girl emerge from the jungle while looking over at the sea. She was wearing a Led Zeppelin that was two big for her tiny frame and was tied up to the side while she was wearing denim shorts. Hyde could recognise that young woman anywhere. She was Jackie._

_Jackie spotted him and started running over to him. His heart started pounding in his chest and started sprinting towards her. He ached to feel the touch of her soft, velvet skin with his finger tips or to have the sensation of her lips against his or to run his fingers through her through her lustrous hair. Or just to hold her in his arms once more. _

_As he got closer to her he held out his hand so he could catch her hand. She caught on and held out her hand too. Hyde smiled once her figure became more and more visible to him and he saw the radiant smile gracing her lips. But just when he was going to take her hands in his and crash their bodies together she faded and he fell flat on his face._

"Jackie," Hyde called out as he bolted upright in his bed before gasping for air.

Maybe this was a big mistake. He shouldn't have let her go. She was the most beautiful, smart, bitchy but sweet, and chatty girl he had ever met. Jackie was also patient with him and never pushed him…all the time and when she did it was only because she wanted what was best for him.

But she was better off in Chicago.

* * *

It was a month since Hyde last saw Jackie and a lot had changed since then. Eric was gone to Africa. Kelso moved to Chicago to be closer to Betsy and Brooke. Hyde hired a new worker named Randy, who they became friends with and he developed a slight crush for Donna. Donna was friendly with him but still loved Eric very much even though they broke up. Fez was still Fez. Also a striper named Samantha or Sam started hanging out with them and had a thing for Hyde but Hyde thought she was too easy.

Hyde and Fez were sitting on the couch in the Forman's living room watching _What's Up Wisconsin! _while Donna sat on Red's arm chair and Kitty was setting brownies down on the table.

"Mrs Forman why do you want us to watch this crap?" Hyde asked before taking a brownie of the plate. He had much better things to do then watching Christine St. George talk to people or cook something in the morning.

"After the commercial break we'll be back with new TV star Jackie Burkhart," Christine announced while looking straight at the camera. The teens' –except Donna's- mouths dropped and their eyes widened. "Stay tuned,"

"Um, well, Christine answered for me," Kitty replied before letting out her awkward laugh. Hyde stood up to leave but Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "You're staying,"

"Jackie called me last night and told me about this," Donna said. She was still in touch with her best friend but not as much as she liked to be though. Jackie had said she was nervous about the interview but excited.

"How is my beautiful goddess?" Fez asked, looking to the blonde for an answer. "I haven't talked to her in about a week,"

"Some friends you are," Hyde commented as he folded his arms and lay back in the couch, crossing his legs.

The commercials ended and _What's Up Wisconsin! _came back on the television screen. Christine St. George was sitting in her comfortable chair with a big smile in her face and Jackie was sitting on a couch in a very fashionable floral dress that fitted her perfectly and her hair was down and longer since the last time Hyde saw her. It was too painful for him to watch her on TV.

"We're back with TV star Jackie Burkhart," Christine announced and the camera zoomed in on Jackie, who waved with a board grin present. It wasn't till about a good few minutes into the show till things got interesting and Donna, Fez and Kitty looked at Hyde. "So Jackie, are you seeing anyone currently? Because there is probably a lot of young men out there who wants to know?"

"No, not currently," she replied, her cheeks flushing a soft pink colour and a smile graced her lips. Hyde felt a sudden wave of jealousy surge through him. "I want to focus on my TV show till I get settled in and I'm also getting over an ex-boyfriend,"

"Oh that's a shame," the TV hostess replied genuinely. "Was it a serious relationship?"

Jackie nodded her head slowly. Her lips didn't hold a smile anymore but it wasn't a frown either. "Yes, I loved him dearly," she added, looking down at her lap as if she was thinking about something else.

The rest of the interview went well for Jackie and it was happier than the begging. This would get Jackie some good recognition. The four sat around and talked for a bit while watching _I Love Lucy _when the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it," Kitty offered before getting up of her seat. She walked over to the door and opened to someone they thought they wouldn't see for a long time. "Oh my God,"

Hyde, Fez and Donna turned their heads towards the door. Donna and Fez gasped at the sight while Hyde's blue eyes widened behind his aviators.

* * *

**A/N: **I wonder who's at the door. It's probably obvious but anyways. ;) I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to follow this story because it's a two-shot. So how was it? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Also if you haven't already please check out my JH story Mean.

Peace ✌ ~ Mystery Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Her Go II**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Hope you're all good. Yup, I finally updated this! :) I didn't get a chance to read over this so sorry if there is any mistakes or if any characters are OOC. Thanks for all the support, reviews, follows and favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

A smile sprung onto Kitty's lips as she witnessed the wonderful surprise, "Jackie! You're back!" she announced happily, pulling the big star from a small town into a warm hug.

"Hi, Mrs Forman," Jackie replied, a broad grin playing on her lips as she happily hugged the woman who was more a mother to her than her own mother was or will ever be. "I missed you and your cooking."

"How long will you be staying? Long enough for dinner?" Kitty asked, taking a gentle hold of Jackie's arms from behind and leading her into the house.

"Um, for a day or . . ." Jackie's voice trailed off as she stopped in her tracks, her gaze was focused on the scene by the sitting area where three teens were sitting, looking at her with wide eyes.

Kitty followed her stare to see that her now stone set brown eyes were focused on a certain curly haired man with aviators covering his eyes. Kitty's eyes darted between Jackie and Hyde as if she was watching an intense tennis game. The sound of her loud laughter that was usual heard in awkward situations escaped Kitty's lips as she released Jackie from her gentle grip and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to get a start on lunch." She said as she left.

Fez, who was now sitting up on his knees and looking in Jackie's direction, glanced over his shoulder to Donna, who was sitting on the arm chair and looking as equally shocked and awkward as the foreigner. His lips moved but no sound came out. Donna raised an eyebrow. If there was something Fez was worse at than pronouncing English words correctly, it was mouthing words.

"What?" Donna whispered quietly, leaning forward in the green chair so Hyde and Jackie wouldn't hear. Fez repeated the lip movements once more, triggering more misperception with the red head. "What?"

Frustrated from Donna's bad lip reading, the words left Fez's mouth louder than he indented, "This is so awkward!"

"What's awkward?" Jackie asked nonchalantly, tearing her gaze from Hyde so she could look at the two, who were in the middle of a 'private' conversation.

"Yeah . . ." Hyde said, sounding as if it came from the back of his throat and he slowly turned his head towards Fez and Donna. "There's nothing to be awkward about." He stated, crossing his arms as he sat back into a more comfortable position.

"Really? You guys haven't seen me in a month and I get no hug," Jackie said changing the subject. She folded her arms across her chest and put more weight on her right leg than left and a playful scowl made an appearance on her face.

Donna stood up with a big smile playing on her lips but as she passed the arm of the couch, Fez pushed her, making her trip over. Fez took this opportunity to jump of the couch and advance on Jackie. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a quick and sloppily motion making Jackie's breath leave her body for a few seconds and nearly knocking her over.

"Jackie!" the foreigner exclaimed as he buried his head in the petite's girl shoulder. "I missed my vision of beauty," he added as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too, Fez," she replied, causing a bright beam to appear on her foreign friend's lips. Jackie did miss Fez an awful lot, something she mightn't have as openly admitted to earlier but when you were away from the people that had gotten you through some rough times, it really made the fear of not seeing them ever again creep in.

"Fez!" the angry feminine voice called from the floor and the two dark haired friends looked over in the direction of Red's chair to see Donna on the floor, propped up in her elbow as her hand rubbed the back of her head, which she hit of the chair.

"Ooh I angry-ied the giant," Fez exclaimed with wide brown eyes.

"Angered," Hyde said to the foreigner when he stopped his chuckling about Donna getting knocked over by Fez.

Fez shot a perplexed look in Hyde's direction, "I don't hear the difference,"

"I'm going to kick your foreign ass!" Donna yelled, quickly getting up onto her feet and running in the foreigner's direction.

"Aye, no!" Fez called as he headed up the stairs in fear that the former redhead would beat him up.

"Hi, Jackie," Donna said as she whizzed past the unexpected visitor to get up the stairs. "I'll talk to you after I KICK FEZ'S ASS!" she added, making the two left in the living room chuckle.

Once the shared laugh faded, that awkward atmosphere crept in again. Jackie, who was feeling rather tense, slowly and hesitantly sat down on the couch beside Hyde with a space in between them. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and briefly glanced at Hyde before looking back at the TV showing that she was more interested in Lucy's and Ricky's sweet moment rather than the guy she left behind.

"So . . . how are you?" she choked out uncomfortably, slightly turning her head to look at him to see that his aviator covered eyes were observing her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and she knew he was going to go into total Zen mode like he usually did when the subject regarded their relationship and awkward.

"Fine," he replied giving the sense that he was cool, calm and collected. "I saw you on _What's Up Wisconsin!"_

"Ooh yeah?" Jackie replied, her eyebrows raised but her pink, glossy lips formed a smile as a soft crimson colour blushed across her cheeks. "So I was I?" she asked happily before her eyebrows furrowed and her tone got a lot more serious. "Did I sweat?"

"No, Jackie, not even a tiny bead," Hyde replied, rolling his eyes playfully making Jackie laugh and lightly punch his arm. "Forman would be disappointed, man," he added playfully, making Jackie nod her head along as her small smile turned into a grin as they were able to ease some of the awkwardness and make the tension endurable. "But I'm sure he would have been proud and happy. You are friends after all,"

Jackie's brown eyes widened as she placed a hand over her chest, "Did he tell you we were friends? He wasn't supposed to tell _anyone_!" she informed the stoner, who raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. "I'm going to kill him when he gets home,"

"Not if a lion eats him first," Hyde joked with a soft chuckle before he realised what he said. He couldn't believe he told Jackie a lame joke so he could get a cheap laugh, but it worked.

Jackie's laugh was like music to his ears. Music that had been missing for too long and the empty avoid it had left could never be filled by Led Zeppelin or Pink Floyd. He was so lost in his train of thought that he barely heard Jackie comment on his lame joke, saying something about how the lion wouldn't be satisfied if he ate Eric. He knew he had to get out of here.

"I gotta go," Hyde said, cutting Jackie short of whatever she was talking about.

Jackie looked slightly hurt be his out of the blue statement but it was only visible for a millisecond before she used Zen as a mask, "That's cool,"

Hyde gave her a nod before he quickly got up from the couch and headed to the basement. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and it was as if his heart was in his throat. For the umpteenth the goddess known as Jackie Burkhart had waltzed back into his life and started reeling him in but he would not surrender to his heart that desired Jackie more than his lungs desired oxygen. It was for her sake.

A sigh of relief escaped Hyde's lips when he saw Randy and Sam weren't hanging out in the basement. Randy was really just a cheap shot of trying to replace Kelso and Eric and Sam was really just another pair of boobs. Donna and Jackie would never be just a pair of boobs, they belonged in the gang.

The curly haired rebel entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was in a desperate need for a stress reliever. He went over to his chest of drawers and opened the top one where tons of junk hid the brown bag and lighter perfectly.

Before he knew it, Hyde was seeing colours and shapes while babbling about a car that ran on water.

* * *

Jackie, who was sitting on Donna's bed with her legs crossed, her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows furrowed, frowned, "I never stopped loving him,"

Normally, Donna would probably talk about her problems with Eric while her best friend chatted about her problems but there was something different about their usual boyfriend banter so she knew she had to listen and advice, "I know. But why did you leave then?"

Jackie glanced at Donna with a sad look in her big brown eyes, "I had nothing to stay for. I thought Steven might actually marry me but no," she paused as she looked into the distance. "I have this feeling that there's something stopping him . . . maybe evening scaring him,"

"Commitment?" the former redhead suggested thoughtfully.

Jackie shook her head at the suggestion and pursed her lips together tightly, "No not that,"

Donna puckered her lips in thought. She'd known Hyde forever so she was bound to figure out the answer using her intelligence and keeping her best friend's interest at heart. Using her Nancy Drew skills by wrecking her brain until it was fried, she had it. She knew the reason why Hyde was being the way he was.

"He doesn't think he's good enough," Donna said with a pang of sadness to her tone as her blue held a look of distraught.

Jackie's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to Donna. She could not believe her ears. "Huh?"

"Look, Jackie, he only wants what's best for you, right?" the blonde asked, changing her sitting position so she was seated fully on her bed Indian style so she could look at Jackie better. The petite girl gave her a slow nod. "Hyde thinks that being in Chicago is what's best for you and you are happier there,"

"But I'm not Donna!" she whined, running a hand through her brown locks while she fought back tears of frustration. She loved her job and Chicago was great but it was nothing without the gang. "Why is my love life always so complicated?!"

"I don't know, Jacks," Donna replied, scooting closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around the girl's trembling frame. "So Hyde is happy when you are happy. He thinks you're happiest in Chicago and to be honest, he only let you go because he loved you and I think he realised he loved you more when he let you go,"

Jackie sighed as she tilted her head up to look at her best friend, "I need to go back to Chicago,"

* * *

"Hyde! Hyde! Heidi!" a male voice with a thick accent called out, the tone of the voice becoming more and more frantic and worried with each time he called for the completely hammered Hyde. "Little buddy?"

Hyde was sitting on his floor with his legs spread out and his back lying against the edge of his cot while he sported a dopey smile. His aviators were set down on his bedside locker along with a red lighter and a brown paper bag was left on the floor near the stoner with only a bit of the stash left. Empty cans of beers were thrown around the room along with some full ones and it was the same case with bags of chips.

Hyde's mind was in another world as he saw colours dance around him along with shapes and other hallucinations. But he still could hear that familiar, friendly voice calling out to him, "Fezzy!" he called with giddiness to his voice.

The young man's eyes were focused on the door, which was soon opened slowly with a sound of a creak to match it. Fez walked in to see his stoner friend on the floor looking completely hammered. The foreigner sighed heavily when he saw the sight before he closed the door and the two heard the creak again.

"Oh Hyde," he gasped as he took a seat on the floor beside his stoned buddy.

"Fez," Hyde replied, throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder and looking directly at him. "Have I told you how much I love you man?" he said, placing a sloppy kiss on the foreigner's cheek.

Fez quickly wiped the saliva of his cheek with one swift hand wipe, "Yes," he started, it was evident he was uncomfortable when he took hold of his friend's arm and removed it from his shoulders. "Yes, you have," he added, referring to the numerous of uncomfortable moments were he found Hyde as high as a kite and listen to him confess how much he loved him.

"Come here, man," Hyde said, holding out his arms and trying to reach out to give Fez a big hug but he got distracted. "Wow, I love these colours," he admitted as he started poking the air with a fascinate look upon his face before he collapsed in his seated position so that he was now lying on the floor in a fit of giggles.

Fez rolled his eyes at the stoner's behaviour as he reached for a packet of _Door County Sour Cream & Onion Chips_, "Hyde you gotta snap out of it," he replied, opening the packet and letting the aroma of the potato chips waft around the room. He stuffed a handful of chips in to his mouth and started to munch on the delicious potato chips. "Yackee is weaving iwn free wowers," Fez said with his mouthful and crumbs landed around his mouth and shirt.

Hyde's laughing was soon cut off suddenly and his dopey face was replaced with a very serious expression. He sat up and looked at the foreigner, who was quite pleased with his work of snapping Hyde out of his stoned stage. "Hey, did you hear about the car that runs on water, man?"

Fez threw the packet of chips down on the ground as his temper surfaced and he stood up so he was staring down at Hyde, "Yes, yes I have, you crazy son of a bitch! It has a fibreglass air-cooled engine and there is no gas shortage!"

"So . . . you know?" he asked, looking up at the foreigner with a somewhat innocent five year old look.

"Of course I know," the dark skinned man replied. "It's all you take about," Fez took a seat on Hyde's cot, the old springs of the mattress creaking beneath him. "You have to sober up; Jackie is leaving in three hours," he added. Fez had a strong feeling that Jackie still loved Hyde. He tried seducing her over at Donna's in her vulnerable state and nothing.

"Why?" Hyde asked his blue eyes wide and that innocent five year old look was back on her face. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do," Fez said, shaking his head as he patted a place on the bed for Hyde. "Come talk to me, buddy. I know everything about the women," he added and watched the hammered Hyde crawl slowly onto his bed.

* * *

Jackie frowned deeply as she looked around the packed train station. There were people surrounding her, Donna, Kitty and Red everywhere. Everyone was either boarding a train, getting of a train, saying hello or goodbye. There were also a lot of dumbasses with suitcases with wheels and had run over Red's toes, instantly regretting it as they got an earful of a twisted insult about his foot and their ass.

"I don't see them," Jackie said as she looked around trying to spot a certain curly haired man and a dark skinned man around, but no. She stood up on her tippy toes and tried to get a better look but it wasn't helping. She didn't have great balance. "Come on, Stretch, use your giant powers!" Jackie encouraged in a form of a cheer while she looked at the blonde, who was wearing an unenthusiastic look.

"You're mean when you're anxious," Donna replied snappily. She rolled her eyes before looking over the crowds to see that her friends had not shown up. "I don't see them,"

Jackie's frown grew bigger, if possible and started to look like a child who just got told Christmas was cancelled. "But my train is leaving soon,"

* * *

Fez and Hyde made their way through the crowd, pushing past people. Hyde just keeping shoving past unapologetically while his friend had the manners to say "excuse me" but the curly haired young man didn't have the time to polite. There was someone he needed to say goodbye to, properly this time.

"_The train for 50 E Jefferson St, Joliet, IL 60432, United States is now leaving. Please step away from the edge," _a male voice announced over the intercom making Hyde's stomach flip. That was Jackie's train.

The sounds of wheels starting and striking on tracks were the only things Hyde could hear. He looked towards the track to see the train starting of slowly. He might be able to catch it but then again what would he do if he did? He mightn't even be able to spot Jackie.

Before he knew his legs took off in a fast sprint and continued his shoving past people. He had no idea why this place was always so crowded. Why would people want to come to Point Place? Maybe it was people trying to leave the puke hole.

He started to slow his sprint down, his breathing heavy and his heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest. The train started to past him by creating a breeze. He stared up at it through his aviators defeated and crushed. Who knew when Jackie would come back? There was clearly nothing to come back to this stupid town now. And he would never ask anyone for her number.

In his dark and gloomy state, something caught his attention. As the train went past him he saw a raven haired girl wearing a familiar beige jacket sitting in one of the window seats, drinking a cup of coffee. Hyde snapped out of his gaze and started to wildly wave at the girl, whose part of the train was going to pass him soon. He was frantic for her to see him.

The train whooshed passed him as it picked up the pace. He started running again, still out of breath from the last sprint. "Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" he screamed over and over again, his voice getting hoarser and hoarser with each call as he waved his hand as he ran. But it was no use, the train had passed him by and his legs stopped working.

"Jackie . . ." he said quietly as he watched the train turn into a small blob, his heart plunging in his chest. Jackie was going to think he was such a jerk for not saying goodbye. But her let her go and maybe she might stay away from and Point Place from now on for her sake.

A trembling hand touched his right shoulder as a body stood right beside him, panting heavily and yacking up their lungs. "Aye . . ." a voice said with a thick accent. Hyde didn't even have to look beside him or even hear the foreign accent to known it was Fez. The strong and familiar scent of cologne had waft up his nose before Fez even stood beside him.

When his friend's hand left his shoulder, Hyde looked down, his shades falling down slightly on the bridge of his nose as he stared at foreigner, who was hunched over and gasping for air to fill his lungs. Hyde cleared his throat before he spoke, "That's not how you're supposed to get your breath,"

Fez shot a glare in his curly haired friend's direction. "I wouldn't be in this position if hadn't gotten hammered, you crazy son of a bitch!"

"Steven," a soft feminine voice called behind him, causing him to turn quickly on his heel to see Jackie with a look of confusion on her pretty face, her dark hair blowing slightly due to the soft breeze, her brown eyes searching his eyes for clarity while her arms held her beige coat around her body to shield her from the cold.

He raised an eyebrow, as lost in confusion. "B-but that was your train," he said, his hand gesturing to where the train was.

Jackie shook her head, cheeks flushed from the cold, "Mine is for 225 S Canal St, Chicago, IL 60606, United States,"

"_Train for 225 S Canal St, Chicago, IL 60606, United States has no arrived. Please board," _the male voice announced, making Hyde frown for a millisecond before he went Zen.

"So . . ." she said under her breath, her feet twitching on ground, much like the motion Dorothy did with her ruby red slippers when she wanted to go home. "Bye," she whispered, taking a hold of the handle of her suitcase before turning sharply on her heel and walking a head.

Hyde grabbed her free hand and pulled her back, triggering misperception and curiosity with the petite brunette and she turned around only to feel a soft pair of lips smash onto hers. Her eyes drifted shut at the much missed pair of lips as she slowly looped her arms around Hyde's neck, her fingers pulling on the little curly hairs. Their lips moved in a sweet movement as if they moved together perfect sync. Hyde's grip on Jackie's waist tightened as he deepened the kiss and Jackie's mouth opened, giving him access.

"It's so b-beautiful," Fez admitted, sniffling slightly as his eyes started to water as he watched his two friends in lip lock.

Donna, who now was by his side, nodded in agreement as a smile played on her lips, "Yeah, it is,"

Red, who was standing behind the foreigner and the blonde and beside his wife Kitty, was going to say something like ''in public?'' but when he saw Kitty in a trance due to the beautiful moment, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

The couple parted from the passionate but very sweet and much missed kiss. The taste was still left lingering on each other's lips and their breath tickled each other as their eyes searched one another's.

Once again, the male announcer gave everyone who was supposed to be on the train a five minute warning or they would be left behind. Jackie's glossy brown eyes that were looking up came down to meet Hyde's.

"That's me," she said sadly, fighting back her tears.

"I know," Hyde replied strongly but there was some kind of comfort and weakness hidden in his tone but Jackie could sense it out.

"I'll call you when I'm home," she whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek. She took hold of her suitcase and wheeled it to the edge before pushing down the handle. She glanced back at her friends and family, "Bye!" she said in an upbeat manner with a beam, knowing she'd see all of them very soon. She looked at them all and waved before disappearing on the train, still dazed by that lingering kiss.

They watched the train leave in the sunset side by side with Hyde's heart beating harder and harder as it got further and further. He let her go because he loved her and he knew they'd be okay soon.

The next day Hyde received a phone call from Jackie and just from that little phone call, they started to call each other daily. Soon, Hyde started visiting her every second weekend so they could patch up their friendship, which slowly bloomed into a loving, committing relationship, all because he let her go.

_Only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go._

_**The End**_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it :) It was so much fun to write, especially the train station part. I watch too much TV . . . anyways I'll try to update my stories and try to do more one-shots too. But in Ireland we finally got our summer so I'm outside most of the times and going on trips and tanning so I'm busy but I'll try my very, very best. Also I'm not sure if high Hyde is accurate.

So love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know :)

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
